


Prologue I The Charter

by Xacto



Series: Conversion Therapy [1]
Category: Marvel Justice League Crossover
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a not scared of Tony Stark, Gen, Stephen Strange is poisoned, Steve Rogers has an ally, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xacto/pseuds/Xacto
Summary: The League of Nations has drafted a Charter to defend the Meta Humans and Extraterrestrials from Thaddeus Ross and the UN! Tony ain't happy!





	Prologue I The Charter

**Author's Note:**

> The League of Nations was formed after WW I. This fiction is a supposition that the League would form again after Nations secede from the UN via the Accords.

The Charter  
Prologue II

Charter of the League of Nations  
Meta Human Bill of Rights  
(Drafted by Amanda Waller and Steve Rogers)

 

I. No Meta Human or extraterrestrial shall be forced to comply with any measure that impedes their right to live or have public Congress.  
II. No Meta Human or extraterrestrial shall be listed as dangerous by any governing body unless he/she has proven themselves to be so.  
III. No Meta Human or extraterrestrial shall be forced to sign a registry or wear any tracking device. Any group trying to force such a measure will fully be arrested and prosecuted.  
IV. No member of the League of Nations shall knowingly allow a member of the United Nations to detain or otherwise impair a Meta Human or Extraterrestrial in the performance of their duties!  
V. Any Member of any National body working with the UN will have to register with the League Security before entering a member nation. Such a person will be monitored!  
VI. No Meta Human will be forced to reveal their identity unless it is an Emergency communication, or said person needs care. Any person trying to reveal the identity or whereabouts of a Meta Human or Extraterrestrial shall be prosecuted.

“They did it!” Tony Bellowed! Those assholes did it!” He bellowed as he flung the paper across the room!  
“Do they know how many people they killed”  
“As many as you did with your weapons” Steve Replied.  
“We are Humans We are the”  
“Master Race?” Steve replied evenly. “Sorry Hitler, we are not buying it this time!”  
“Wakanda Signed?” Tony asked  
“As soon as they cancelled their mission to the UN! I guess his late cousin got to him!”  
Steve continued:  
“Amanda gave Thaddeus a copy”! I hate to admit it. It was refreshing to see that smug smile wiped off his face!”  
“You do realize we are at war now” Tony hissed. What is it You and that bunch in Wakanda…”?  
“Along with every member of the Justice league and the Mutants” Steve replied.  
“Well you managed to tear the country in two” Tony said venom dripping with every word”  
“You signed up for it: why start whining now?” a stern voice replied.  
Tony had forgotten how tall Bruce Wayne was. Even without the Bat Suit, he stood a foot taller than Steve Rogers. His hair was now flecked with grey.  
“Shouldn’t you be in a nursing home”  
“Shouldn’t you be goose stepping somewhere?” Bruce replied.  
“Tony, you should go home” Steve said quietly. “Most of New York Seceded a day ago.”  
“Right after you tried to poison Dr. Strange” Bruce continued! Good thing T’Challa is also a Master Wizard”!  
“People who disagree with you die”  
With that, Bruce and Steve walked to the door.  
Tony Stark dropped into a nearby chair.


End file.
